jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paint!: Color Forever
Paint!: Color Forever'' (often promoted as ''Paint! 3: Return to Color World) is a 2013 American direct-to-video hand-drawn animated musical fantasy comedy film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Universal Animation Studios. It It is the third installment in the Paint! ''franchise, following 1998's ''Paint! 2. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label, on February 10, 2013. Taking place after the events of Paint! 2, Ashley and Trevin are falling in love, and they are now being as couple. However, the new villain take every color from Color World and going to take over the world with those black and white. Ashley and Trevin team up with their old friends and new friend to get the color back and save the world before it too late. Meanwhile, Ashley discovers a shocking secret about her past, and unexpectedly meets her long-lost birth mother and the greatest painter, Alayna. The film was received mostly positive reviews by the critics, with the videos selling well. Plot Before Ashley return the color in the first film, Javon and Aisha – desperate to getting color back – meet with a unknown figure who appears to be Brisa, who wishes to take over the world in exchange for helping them. But before the deal is signed, Javon and Aisha discover that Ashley return the color. Brisa is then shown to have become washed up as a result and subsequently bitter towards Ashley for inadvertently ruining her plans. In the present, which it take place after the events of the second film, Ashley and Trevin falling in love. Then as a year went by, Ashley, who wondering how she really want to known about her past. Meanwhile, Brisa take every color from Color World and going to take over the world with black and white. The Paint Helper (who mostly sings instead of talking) arrives and tell everyone that every color stolen by Brisa. Javon explaining Ashley that Brisa took every color from Color World. Ashley, Trevin and Painter Dog must team up with Javon and Aisha. Coming soon! Cast * Anndi McAfee as Ashley Painter * Frank Welker as Painter Dog * Cathy Cavadini as Andrea Painter * David Kaufman as Trevin ** Aaron Lohr as Trevin's singing voice * Jason Marsden as Javon ** Aaron Lohr as Javon's singing voice * Jessica DiCicco as Aisha * Jodi Benson as Alayna * Katie Crown as Brisa * Jack Black, Danny DeVito, Tress MacNeille and Emma Thompson as the Paint Owls Coming soon! Production After the released of Paint! 2, a third Paint film was announced in July 1998. The first attempt of Paint! 3 would've be a story that followed Ashley and Trevin's daughter who wanting to live adventures just like her mother did, during her journey, she meet a young boy who fall in love with her, while they are chased by the infamous Black & White Devil, but that attempt was also scrapped due to story problems. Also during the same time, Jeremy Carpenter said that JeremyWorks was not planning another Paint! film despite the previous film's commercial success. The story team at JeremyWorks had various difficult attempts fit the story for the film until 2010, where screenwriters Nicholas Stoller and Darren Lemke suggested a story where Ashley discover a secret about her past. Coming soon! Soundtrack Music # "We're Fall in Love" - Ashley Painter (Anndi McAfee) and Trevin (Aaron Lohr) # "Color World is in Trouble" - The Paint Helper (Jim Cummings) # "We're Both Like A Duo (Reprise)" (reused from Paint!) - Ashley Painter (Anndi McAfee) and Painter Dog (Frank Welker) # "We Need Your Help" - The Paint Helper (Jim Cummings) and Javon (Aaron Lohr) # "Here Come My Darkness" - Brisa (Katie Crown) # "Call Me On" - Ashley Painter (Anndi McAfee) and Aisha (Jessica DiCicco) # "I Always Love With You (Reprise)" (reused from Paint! 2) - Ashley Painter (Anndi McAfee) # "Call Me On (End Title)" - Tegan and Sara Release Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Video game Coming soon! Possible sequel/Reboot In 2011, Jeremy Carpenter stated there was likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise. However, in March 2013, Scott Young spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "Everyone's waiting for more, but we don't have any ideas yet. If we do, then we can make a Paint! 4. There isn't anything to say." Though Universal has kept details of the Paint! 4's development secret, work on the other projects. On October 11, 2014, it was reported that Anndi McAfee was willing to return to reprise her role as Ashley Painter in a fourth Paint! film if JeremyWorks ever decided to produce one. In July 2015, Universal Studios denied rumors that a Paint! 4 was in production with a 2018 release date, saying that "nothing is official". On October 9, 2018, it was reported by Variety that ClearWorld Entertainment's CEO and founder Thalia Ward and ''Go City! ''co-director David Silverman and screenwriter Seth Green had been tasked by Universal Pictures and JeremyWorks Entertainment to reboot ''Paint! ''film series, with the original cast will be entirely replaced by better-known actors due to the hopes of attracting a larger audience, akin to what JeremyWorks did to the voice cast of ''Little Mattie ''(2013). The film was expected to premiere on JeremyNow! that was set to launch in early 2019. Category:Films